Mirage
by logan
Summary: ok taiora... and this is just fluff... it's kinda like my first story in that it's lime and nothing deep happens at all... this is slightly more sexual than the first one. but don't worry i am not a hentai... it dosn't get very graphic at all... i


  
  


Ok you all know the drill...... I own nothing..... tai and sora belong to those idiots who are keeping them single for a bit longer.... sigh...... give me one day in charge of that show and I'll blow pokemon away....... oh well..... This fic is slightly more sexual.... no.... I don't get graphic... I'm not a hentai writer..... I hope you like this one.... I honestly don't deserve those great reviews I have been getting from all of you. But I gotta say.... they are a great confidence builder...... ^_^   
  


Mail me at   
  


Logan912345@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mirage**

By Logan   
  
  
  


The sun was hot that day. It burned down from the cloudless blue sky onto the digidestined. There was only a light breeze to assuage the unbearable heat. They continued walking through the dense jungle like setting with limited to no enthusiasm. The air was moist and thick as they felt no relief from the heat.   
  


Tai had long since peeled the sweat soaked shirt from his body, hoping to get a little bit cooler. Sora had done her best not to stare as she looked over his athletic frame of the boy who she had long since developed feelings for.   
  


They all had enough of this unending heat, and it was obvious. Mimi and joe both complained over everything from aching feet to hay fever. It was to the point that tai was doing all he could to avoid strangling one of them. Matt was snarling to himself as he kicked a stone out of his path. The digimon remained uncharacteristically silent.   
  


Tai slowed then came to a stop. The others almost collided with him due to the fact that no one was really paying attention. An evil digimon could have been attacking and unless he tapped one of them on the shoulder they would have walked right past him.   
  


"What do you want now?" matt scowled.   
  


Tai eyed him in a way that usually signaled there was about to be bloodshed. Matt began to walk forward with dark angry eyes.   
  


Much to the shock of everyone tai simply walked by him and addressed the group at large. Matt didn't quite understand how to deal with that, tai had just ignored him as if he didn't exist... very un tai like.....   
  


"Ok guys... if we keep this up we are all going to have heat stroke.... since this area is so damn hot it would be suicidal to go for long distances during the day.... " tai paused and whipped the sweat from his brow.   
  


"I say we start sleeping in the day and move during the night.... that way it should be a lot easier on us then just trudging through this jungle. Agreed?"   
  


They all just moaned in agreement and began to hunt for shade where they could sleep through the balmy heat.   
  


Tai sighed, then walked over to the bag with the supplies. He withdrew a large thermos full of water and dumped it over his head and shoulders. The water was warm but still managed to relieve some of the burning heat that was plaguing him.   
  


Sora walked over to him with a sympathetic smile on her face. Tai didn't seem aware of her as he allowed the water to roll down his body.   
  


"How's it going champ?"   
  


she said playfully as she slapped him on the back. Tai cried out in pain as he lurched forward. He spun around with a look that was clearly showing his willingness to beat the hell out of whoever did that, yet as he stared into sora's startled eyes he softened to a gentle expression. Sora looked at him with both question and shock.   
  


"What's wrong tai?"   
  


He motioned to his shoulders with a pained expression. It was then that sora first saw the burning red hue that tai had over his face, shoulders, and torso. Sora looked at him with a sympathetic frown as she softly put her cool hands to his burning skin.   
  


"Oh tai..... that is one killer burn ya have there. Does it hurt as bad as it looks?"   
  


"Like rolling in angry fire ants...." tai replied glumly as he looked into her soft caring eyes.   
  


Tai was always amazed by the vast endless sympathy that she seemed to have for everyone. If she came across a wounded devimon lying in the road tai imagined she would nurse him back to health without question. That is just the kind of person sora takenouchi was... pure lovingness.   
  


Tai found himself smiling at her despite the burning pain he was feeling.   
  


"Don't worry sora.... a little sting won't stop me..." he said as he put on a big overly dramatized smile. Though she seemed less then convinced by his great acting. She knew him to well then to be blinded to the fact that he was in pain.   
  


"Tai..... come with me." she said as she looked into his dark deep eyes.   
  


He looked at her quizzically.   
  


"Just down the road a bit... There was something I wanted to show you...." she said the last part with a seductive tone. After hearing that she knew he would have no chance of declining. She smiled down at him with a tender smile as she held out her hand for him to take.   
  


Tai looked at the hand for a moment before he hesitantly took it. They exchanged a soft smile. Neither of them knew it felt as good as it did to make this simple contact. Arm in arm they began to walk away, completely oblivious to the stares they were getting from the others.   
  


**********************   
  


"This is incredible sora.........how did you know about this place?" tai asked as he stared out over the scenery awestruck.   
  


The air was cooler here. the breezes seemed to dance through the leaves of the large lush tropic trees. The canopy of foliage overhead blocked out the painful rays of the sun, and left only light soft golden rays to peek through small gaps in the blanket of the trees' large branches. 

The grass was soft underfoot. And in the center of the clearing lay a majestic waterfall. The cold clean mist it sent up into the air was so relaxing that it felt comforting to the two as they stood together admiring the beauty of this place.   
  


"I saw it for a moment while we were taking a break to find something to eat......" she said as she smiled at the look of wonder on tai's features.   
  


"I was hoping I would get a chance to take you here......." she whispered softly.   
  


Tai turned to her slowly..... "Thank you for sharing this with me sora......." he said as he found himself staring into her soft crimson eyes.   
  


He slowly took her into his arms, staring down at her softly. They smiled......   
  


Sora wrapped her arms around him tightly forgetting his sunburn... he winched in agony trying to conceal the pain. But to no avail...   
  


She broke away....... a look of worry on her face. " I almost forgot about that... sit down...." she commanded. Tai snarled at himself for allowing that one whimper to escape his lips and activate the nurturing side of sora.   
  


With fast and busy movements she walked from plant to plant, gathering certain leaves. After collecting about eight she dropped them all before a confused tai.... 

"These are the digiworld's equivalent of allo..... "she said as she left him once again this time heading for the pond near the waterfall.   
  


As she approached the cool water she glanced back at tai with a expression of unsureness. Her gaze fell onto his burning red chest and shoulders.... making up her mind, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and off into her hands.   
  


Tai's jaw dropped as he stared at sora's nearly naked chest.... all she wore was a black sports-bra that was slightly to small for the maturing sora. The two exchanged a glance, neither sure what to say in this situation... all tai's efforts were proving impossible to draw his eyes from her soft tan skin.....   
  
  
  


She rolled the yellow sleeveless shirt into a towel. Smiling nervously she dipped it into the cool water soaking it. She pulled it out of the crystal clear water and rung it out.   
  


As she returned to tai, she couldn't help but giggle at the dreamy expression that was etched onto his face.   
  


With slow loving movements she took the moist shirt and softly whipped the sand and sweat from his abused skin. Her movements were so soft that tai didn't even feel the pain of the burns any more.... all he felt was the slow and gentle movements of her soft tender hands on his skin.   
  


He moaned softly as she sponged the sand from his neck. Tai's muscles gradually relaxed to her touch and he found himself thoroughly enjoying the tender caresses she was dispensing onto his body. If he wasn't in love with her before he was completely head over heals in love with her now.   
  


She lay the shirt on the soft green grass, as she reached for an allo leaf. Tai was relieved she didn't put the shirt back on. Though he wanted to consider himself a gentleman, he was enjoying the feeling of her bare skin on his own.....   
  


She broke the leaf over tai's shoulders and squeezed it tightly in her fist, allowing it to leak it's juices over his tortured skin. Tai sighed as he felt the cold liquid drip over him. Then with soft hands she rubbed it into his shoulders. The combination of the allo and the hands soon had the pain fading away from his body. Where once there was pain now there was true pleasure as he moaned at the effects of the massage.   
  


Sora smiled lovingly at the pleasure she was giving him. It somehow felt right to her.....   
  


Tai slowly turned so that they were facing one another. Sora stared into his eyes with utter contentment. Tai softly put his lips to hers..... she opened her mouth happily as the kiss deepened between the two. Tai's head was swimming as he began kissing his best friend in a way he had only dreamed before... sora's hands snaked over his bare chest passionately.   
  


Tai's lips gradually slid to her neck where he began to kiss her lustfully. Sora smirked at the luck that her shirt covered the majority of her neck... it was becoming much more obvious that there might be a few marks after he was done..... she stroked his hair as she moaned softly....   
  


Tai suddenly felt himself lowering her to the ground without breaking the kiss. His body was beginning to take over as the need to be with sora became more and more dominant. Sora wasn't helping for self control... she was just as into this as he was...   
  


He suddenly felt his hands on her back trying to remove the thin fabric that separated them.. That was what brought him back to reality. He pulled off and looked at her. They were both panting lightly. She looked at him with a questioning expression on her angelic face.   
  


"W...why did you stop?" she asked softly.....   
  


"Sora... are you really sure you want to do this?..... I don't want to rush you into anything you aren't ready for......."he kissed her on the lips tenderly.   
  


"I'll wait for you...... you're worth it......" he smiled at her, before slowly trying to rise up..... she grabbed his head forcing him to look into her smiling eyes.   
  


"I appreciate that you offered me a way out Taichi...... But I have never wanted anything more in my life....... I only want you...." she whispered softly.   
  


Tai smiled at her lovingly.....   
  


Their hands joined together, and together they softly trailed around sora's back and unclasped the fabric, freeing sora to tai....   
  
  
  
  
  


**********************   
  


the two lay together utterly content. Sora was sleeping peacefully in tai's arms. He smiled softly as he felt her heart beating against his own... he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She sighed happily in her sleep. The sun was now setting.... leaving a golden glow to the night sky....   
  


Tai marveled in her... she was sexual and yet the same sweet young girl he had loved from so long ago... her hair lay over tai's chest like a curtain of the finest silk. He stroked her back tenderly. She was the best thing in his life. She was his first, and only love....   
  
  
  


"Sora takenouchi...... I love you more than anything that ever was.... my life began on that day you came into my life on that soccer field..... I have cherished you since then.... and I plan to cherish you until I die.... 

you are my heart 

and my soul.....   
  
  
  


I will love you forever, my dear.... sweet..... sora.....   
  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
